Come Back, My Cherry
by freacchi
Summary: "Di sini, aku tak bertujuan menjalin cinta lama yang menyakitkan, aku di sini untuk belajar..."/Happy SasuSaku Fan day, minna-san!/RnR, please...


Langit sore tampak mendung, awan-awan startus bergerombol, menghalangi indahnya langit sore. Sang angin bertiup melebihi kelajuan rata-rata menyebabkan para pepohonan bergoyang hebat. Tak ada lagi burung-burung yang beterbangan ceria di udara, tak ada lagi serangga-serangga yang lincah mengelilingi para tanaman. Semuanya sibuk menyelamatkan diri. Bunga-bunga tampak layu dan tak bersemangat. Warna-warna cerah di alam telah digantikan dengan warna kusam dan kelabu. Karena, semuanya tentu tahu, badai akan segera datang.

.

Sukoshi Yuki mempersembahkan

Come Back, My Cherry

.

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

.

Genre

Romance, Hurt/comfort

.

Pairing

Sasuke and Sakura

.

Warnigs

Abal, gaje, typo, AU, -mungkin?- sedikit OOC, EYD bermasalah, dll

.

Rate

T

.

.

Dari balik jendela, seseorang tengah mengamati langit yang sedang bermuram durja itu. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, namun matanya mencerminkan rasa sakit dan kesepian. Aah, jika diteliti lebih lanjut, kau akan mendapati rasa bersalah juga di sana. Ia duduk termangu di atas kasurnya, menatap langit melalui bingkai jendela kamarnya, seakan ada sesuatu yang ditunggunya. Di pikirannya, ia memutar sebuah memori indah yang juga menyakitkan, memori empat tahun silam.

Clik! Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka. Namun, sang pengamat yang sedari tadi berada di dalam tidak sedikit pun menolehkan kepalanya. Untuk apa? Toh, ia sudah tahu siapa yang masuk.

Orang yang baru masuk itu menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sosok di depannya yang tengah menatap langit kelabu. Ia tahu persis bahwa pikiran orang yang memunggunginya ini tidak di tempatnya. 'Bodoh, sampai kapanpun ia tak pernah dewasa...' Orang itu terus menunggu hingga beberapa menit kemudian, namun tak ada reaksi apapun yang terjadi.

"Menunggu hujan lagi, hm?" ia mencoba untuk memancing pembicaraan, sayangnya yang ia dapat hanyalah keheningan. "Hujan tak akan turun, percuma kau menahan emosimu itu..." Katanya lagi, ia sangat mengenal sosok di hadapannya ini, orang terdekatnya, adiknya. Ia sangat mengetahui bagaimana perangai sang adik yang terkadang kekanakan. Padahal, ia tidak lagi duduk di bangku sekolah, namun perangainya yang satu ini tetap saja tak berubah. Di balik wjahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, di balik sifatnya yang dingin, ia adalah sosok yang sungguh berbeda.

Tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai sebuah sifat kekanakan, baik orang tua mereka, keluarga, teman ataupun kekasih, tak ada satupun! Pengercualian tentunya untuk Tuhan yang menciptakan, Sasuke sendiri, dirinya dan, seorang gadis...

"Benarkah? Dengan kondisi langit yang seperti ini, hujan pasti turun..." Jawab Sasuke, dingin. Aah, ya, Itachi ingat akan gadis itu. Gadis yang menghilang tanpa jejak, seakan bumi ini telah menelannya. Itachi begitu mengingatnya, saat Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu, Sasuke seakan-akan begitu berbada. Ia sedikit lebih ceria, dewasa bahkan lebih ramah. Sangat disayangkan hubungan mereka kandas dan Sasuke, sosoknya kembali seperti sebelum ia mengenal gadis itu, bahkan lebih memilukan. Sesal yang diderita Sasuke, menyatakan bahwa ia tak ingin itu terjadi, berharap waktu kembali terulang. Entahlah, Itachi cukup yakin kalau gadis itu bukan yang menyebabkan putusnya tali kasih itu, tapi kalau bukan, siapa?

"Hm... Gerimis akan turun, namun jangan harapkan hujan besar. Mereka tak akan datang." Sahutnya, hm, bagaimanapun juga, Itachi tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan gadis itu. Terlalu banyak gadis yang datang dan pergi dari hidup adiknya itu dan ia tak pernah perduli pada mereka. Itachi hanya mengenal sang gadis dari cerita-cerita Sasuke, yang menceritakannya dengan terperinci hingga Itachi cukup mengenal gadis dalam cerita Sasuke. Malangnya, ketika Itachi akan bertemu dengan gadis itu, hubungan adiknya telah kandas.

"Kau itu dokter spesialis, bukan ahli ramal cuaca, tidak usah sok tau." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi apa yang ia katakan, sekarang ia hanya ingin sendiri dan tak ingin seorang pun –termasuk kakaknya itu- berada di kamarnya ini.

Itachi menyadari maksud terselubung dari kalimat yang baru dilontarkan Sasuke. Ia hanya dapat memandang prihatin sang adik. Ia sendiri tak dapat membantu banyak dikarenakan terbatasnya informasi yang ia ketahui. Hanya Sasuke, ia juga sudah menyerah mencari gadis tersebut, sehingga tak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan. Itachi hanya mampu menghela nafasnya dan sebelum pergi, ia hanya mampu berkata, "semuanya terserah padamu, Sasuke..."

_.-*-._

"Kau, mahasiswa kedokteran Suna yang akan bertugas disini?" suasana di ruang kerja itu tampak tenang. Ruangan berukuran 4x5 meter dengan AC yang menghembuskan udara sejuk tiap waktu. Dindingnya yang polos dihiasi dengan beberapa gambar stuktur anatomi manusia beserta keterangan-keterangannya. Di seberang pintu masuk, terdapat meja kerja dan dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan, yang telah diisi kedua orang di dalam ruangan itu. Berkas dan data, serta buku-buku disusun dengan rapi di atas sebuah rak buku yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Dan disebelah meja kerja tersebut, terdapat kontainer yang di dalamnya entah berisi apa.

"Ya, saya mahasiswi kedokteran Universitas Suna yang akan belajar sebagai asisten dokter di sini. Um, mohon bantuannya!" Itachi tengah memandangi berkas-berkas gadis di hadapannya ini, yang akan menjadi asistennya selama beberapa waktu ke depan. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas tersebut, ia mengamati gadis yang berada di seberang mejanya. Diperhatikannya wajahnya yang menunjukkan keseriusan, mata hijaunya yang bercahaya. Dari nada suaranya barusan, Itachi tahu kalau gadis itu adalah gadis ceria yang ramah. Berkas yang ia baca barusan juga menyatakan bahwa gadis itu cerdas.

"Baiklah... Dan, namamu, Haruno Sakura?" tanya Itachi, memastikan data yang ada di berkas yang ia pegang.

"Ya, benar. Hm, kapan saya bisa mulai, tuan... eng..."

"Uchiha Itachi. Panggil saja aku Itachi. Kau bisa mulai besok." Itachi menyadari adanya tatapan terkejut dan cahaya dari mata Sakura sempat meredup sesaat sebelum semuanya kembali normal ketika ia menyebutkan namanya. Harus diakui, Itachi merasa tak asing dengan perilaku Sakura, namun ia bertanya-tanya, apakah ia pernah mempunyai masalah dengan Uchiha? Tak mungkin dengan dirinya, yang nyatanya mereka baru bertemu hari ini, bukan?

"Itachi-san, apa aku sudah boleh pergi sekarang?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Firasatnya, jika ia tak meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang, sesuatu tak baik akan datang.

"Ada satu pertanyaan lagi, aku hanya ingin memastikan hal ini, apa kau tinggal dan besar di Konoha?" pertanyaan dari Itachi benar-benar tepat dengan pertanyaan yang paling ingin Sakura hindari. Yah, memang Itachi bisa dibilang, tak mengenalnya dan ini hanyalah pertanyaan sederhana. Tapi, Sakura sama sekali tak ingin satu warga Konoha –pengecualian untuk keluarganya- mengetahui kalau Sakura telah kembali. Sakura tahu, kalau Itachi hanya ingin jawaban jujur, namun baginya, itu adalah jawaban paling sulit yang harus diucapkannya.

_.-*-._

Jam makan siang telah leat, namun tetap saja masih ada orang-orang yang mampir ke kafe yang terletak persis di pinggir jalan untuk mengisi perut mereka, terutama yang tak sempat makan pada saat jam makan siang tadi.

"Apa kata dokter pembimbingmu, Sakura?" tanya seseorang yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Di hadapannya tersaji secangkir teh hangat yang sebenarnya enggan diminumnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Saat ia hendak memesan kopi, gadis disebelahnya melarang keras dengan alasan kafein dalam kopi kurang baik bagi tubuh dan ia sudah cukup banyak meminum minuman itu pagi tadi, alhasil, gadis itu menyarankannya untuk menikmati secangkir teh hangat. Padahal, yang ia tahu, kopi dan teh sama-sama mengandung kafein!

"Entahlah, ia hanya memastikan beberapa hal dari berkas yang diberikan kepadanya. Dia itu pelit kata, seperti semua Uchiha! Yah, memang tidak terlalu pelit sih..." Ujar Sakura, cuek. Ia sendiri tengah menikmati sepotong _blackforest_ yang diatasnya ditaburi serpihan cokelat dan sepotong _strawberry_ dengan krim serta _milkshake strawberry_ kesukaannya.

"Uchiha? Setelah kejadian empat tahun lalu, kamu masih ingin berurusan dengan mereka?" nada bicara orang itu meninggi, sarat akan emosi. Ia tahu mengenai masa lalu Sakura yang menyakitkan, yang disebabkan salah satu anggota klan itu, jadi wajar saja kalau ia tak suka kalau Sakura kembali berurusan dengan mereka. Sakura sadar akan emosi yang melanda orang di sebelahnya. Ia menghentikan acara makannya sejenak, mata _emerald_nya memandangi wajah orang itu, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Nii-san, tenanglah. Di sini, aku tak bertujuan menjalin cinta lama yang menyakitkan, aku di sini untuk belajar." Ucap Sakura lembut, namun terkesan tegas. Mendengar pernyataan Sakura, sorotan mata orang itu melembut, namun ia masih belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya menghabiskan teh di hadapannya yang telah beranjak dingin sementara Sakura kembali menghabiskan _blackforest_nya sambil memikirkan pertanyaan Itachi yang enggan diceritakannya.

FLASHBACK

"Ada satu pertanyaan lagi, aku hanya ingin memastikan hal ini, apa kau tinggal dan besar di Konoha?" pertanyaan yang paling ingin dihindari Sakura, tanpa terduga ditanyakan padanya dihari pertama ia berada di rumah sakit itu. Sakura bahkan baru sampai di Konoha dua hari yang lalu dan sekarang ia harus menjawab pertanyaan sederhana yang baginya, sangat sulit dijawab dengan jujur. Di lain pihak, ia tahu kalau Itachi tak menginginkan kebohongan.

"A-aku... A-apakah itu penting?" tanya Sakura, gugup. Sebisa mungkin ia mengulur waktu untuk memberikan otaknya kesempatan mencari bahan pengalih pembicaraan. Sayangnya, hingga waktu tersebut habis, otaknya masih belum menemukan apapun dan hal itu mengundang umpatan dalam hati Sakura.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Itachi tenang, ia mulai memberikan penilaian kepada gadis Haruno itu, sambil menunggu reaksi selanjutnya.

"Maaf, tapi kurasa hal ini tidaklah penting. Menurutku, itu merupakan hal pribadi dan tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Lagi pula, saya hanya belajar, menjadi asisten dokter disini, bukan melamar pakerjaan atau apapun itu." Ujar Sakura, dingin. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan emosinya yang mulai memuncak. Sakura, entah mengapa, selalu sensitif tentang segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan masa lalunya.

"Nona, jangan lupa ini adalah rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha dan apapun bisa terjadi. Saya rasa, pertanyaan pemastian bukanlah sesuatu yang pribadi, bukan?" jawab Itachi, ringan. Ia bisa menebak ada masa lalu yang buruk sedang disembunyikan gadis itu dan emosinya sedang meningkat. Ia ingin menguji, sampai mana emosi gadis itu.

"Jadi, anda menuduh saya sebagai seorang kriminal, begitu?" sahut Sakura, semakin emosi. Suranya, tanpa disadari, semakin meninggi. Jika kau memperhatikan, kau akan mendapati bahwa Sakura tengah frustasi berat akan sikap Itachi yang begitu tenang –layaknya semua Uchiha lain-

"Hei, tenanglah sedikit, Sakura. Aku tidak mengatakan kau seorang kriminal, aku hanya memberi pertanyaan yang cukup kau jawab dengan 'ya' atau 'tidak', apa itu sulit?" kalau boleh jujur, Sakura akan menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan jawaban 'Ya! Itu adalah pertanyaan sulit bagiku! Hentikan pertanyaan itu!' Sayangnya ia tidak dapat mengatakan hal itu. Sakura terus berfikir, sekeras yang ia bisa. Akhirnya, ia mendapat jawabannya, apa yang telah mempengaruhinya, ia tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas itu memberinya keyakinan untuk menjawab. Dan keluarlah dari bibir Sakura, jawaban yang tidak di sangka Itachi.

"Ya..."

END OF FLASHBACK

Terlalu lama memikirkan kejadian di rumah sakit, Sakura tak sadar kalau potongan terakhir _blackforest_nya sudah masuk kedalam kerongkongannya. Sedikit kecewa dengan kenyataan ia tidak bisa menikmati potongan _blackforest_nya karena terlalu banyak melamun, Sakura memutuskan untuk menghibur diri dengan menghabiskan _milkshake_nya.

"Sudah selesai?" pertanyaan singkat yang sedikit mengajutkan Sakura karena sedari tadi, ia masih setengah melamun. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia telah selesai. Orang itu tersenyum dan segera memanggil pelayan, namun setelah pelayan tersebut pergi, suasana diantara mereka kembali hening.

"Ehm, Sasori-nii, maaf aku telah banyak merepotkanmu, hanya karena keputusanku untuk ke Konoha, nii-san repot-repot datang ke Konoha hanya untuk mengantarkan aku. Padahal nii-san sendiri tau, kalau disini ada tou-san dan kaa-san serta baa-san, tentu saja aku akan baik-baik saja." Sakura berusaha membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Sasori, kakak sepupunya itu, dan yang ia lihat, Sasori sedang tersenyum menanggapi perkataannya.

"Tak masalah, Sakura. Aku tau ada baa-san dan oji-san, tapi aku tetap ingin mengantarmu sampai ke Konoha." Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi, dalam hatinya ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Sasori-nii. Mulai dari ia yang telah menghiburnya saat ia pertama datang ke Suna, hingga repot-repot datang ke Konoha hanya untuk mengantar Sakura. Padahal, Sakura tahu, Sasori sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini.

Pelayan kafe itu datang membawa kembalian, setelah itu, mereka pun segera beranjak keluar dari kafe itu.

_.-*-._

Sasuke baru saja akan turun dari mobilnya matanya menagkap sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang melintas. Sorot matanya langsung membuntuti gadis itu, sayangnya gadis itu menghilang ditengah keramaian. Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa yakin bahwa ia mengenal sosok gadis itu, yakin bahwa ia adalah _cherry_ yang dirindukannya.

"Sasuke-sama, anda harus cepat. Anda hanya memiliki waktu 15 menit untuk istirahat, setelah itu, kita harus menghadiri meeting membahas pemasaran produk di Konoha bagian selatan." Ujar Ino, sekretarisnya.

"Hn. Suigetsu, segera telepon Karin untuk menyiapkan berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan." Usai mengatakannya, Sasuke langsung melangkah menuju sebuah kafe di mana ia akan menghabiskan waktu 15 menitnya sementara Ino memilih untuk mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sasuke memilih tempat duduk persis di sebelah jendela yang menghadap jalanan. Ia berharap ia dapat melihat sosok gadis yang dilihatnya tadi dan memastikan bahwa gadis itu memang _cherry_nya yang menghilang selama ini. Ia sangat berharap kalau _cherry_nya telah kembali. Sasuke terlalu terlalu terlarut dalam lamunannya hingga Ino yang terpaksa memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Hmm... Sasuke, dari tadi kau melamun, ada apa?" tanya Ino penasaran. Aah, Ino, tak mungkin Sasuke memberitahukan apa yang telah dilihatnya kepadamu. Sasuke tahu kau merasa sangat bersalah ketika mengetahui hubungan Sasuke dengan sahabat pink-mu itu. Berhari-hari kau terus menyalahkan dirimu, tegakah Sasuke mencaritakannya kalau ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu selanjutnya?

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya masalah kecil perusahaan." Jawab Sasuke berdalih. Ia hanya tak ingin Ino mengetahui hal yang belum pasti itu dan malah menyakitinya. Sasuke hanya berfikir, apakah yang dilihatnya tadi kenyataan? Fakta kalau Sasuke berimajinasi itu adalah mustahil, karena seberapa banyak ia memikirkan _cherry_nya tersebut, ia tak pernah sampai berhalusinasi.

Aah, dari awal, Sasuke sudah sadar akan kesalahannya memutuskan sang _cherry _hanya karena kejenuhannya pada sosok gadis itu. Padahal gadis itulah yang membuatnya merasa lengkap, dan ketika gadis itu menghilang, kekosongan mengisi rongga hidupnya. Setelah itu, selama empat tahun berikutnya ia terus merutuki kebodohannya telah mengecewakan _cherry_nya, melepaskan _cherry_nya yang berharga hanya karena pemikiran sebuah pemikiran pendek. Dan kemudian, munculah sebuah pertanyaan menyakitkan, apakah kau masih pantas memanggilnya _cherry_-mu, Sasuke?

_.-*-._

.

.

.

Lembar-lembar hari yang beru terus dibuka, meninggalkan lembaran lama yang telah ditulisi dengan berbagai kisah. Seiring waktu, Itachi terus mengamati perkembangan Sakura. Gadis itu memang cerdas, ia mampu menyerap pengarahan Itachi dengan sangat baik dan bertindak cepat dan tepat di situasi sulit. Pemikiran Sakura yang penjang membuat Itachi mengakui bahwa ia memang mengagumi kemampuan Sakura. Gadis itu juga pandai bergaul, sifat cerianya membuat semua orang akrab dengannya. Jika saja Itachi tidak mengingat kejadian saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sakura, ia tidak akan menyangka kalau gadis itu mengalami masa lalu yang menyedihkan.

Itachi, diam-diam sudah menyelidiki kisah masa lalu Sakura ia menemukan suatu fakta yang mengejutkan, dan karena itu, ia berjanji akan membantu Sakura –tentu tidak secara langsung- menyelesaikan masa lalunya yang buruk. Ia sudah mengatur rencananya,hanya saja, ia belum menemukan waktu yang tepat, ia terlalu sibuk di rumah sakit, mengingat ia adalah pimpinan para dokter di rumah sakit ini. Jadi, ketika Itachi telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Sakura tentu saja telah pulang.

.

'Hari Sabtu, hari terakhir bekerja, setidaknya untuk minggu ini.' Begitulah pikiran Itachi, setiap hari sabtu datang. Selesai mengecek semua dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani, ia mendesah lega. Ia segera mengemas barang-barangnya dan kemudian bergegas pulang.

Itachi berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, menuju pintu keluar. Beberapa perawat yang ia temui di sepanjang perjalanan menyapanya dan hanya ia jawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Sesampainya di luar, yang ditemuinya adalah cuaca buruk dengan tetesan deras air yang tak kunjung berhenti walau hujan sudah membasahi bumi semenjak siang tadi dan tampaknya tak berniat untuk berhenti berjatuhan hingga malam nanti.

Baru saja Itachi hendak memasuki mobilnya, ia melihat sosok Sakura tengah berdiri memandang hujan di ujung koridor. Menyadari situasi, Itachi tersenyum dan segera mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menelepon seseorang. Kemudian, ia bergegas menemui Sakura.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang, Sakura?" sapaan ringan dari Itachi sedikit mengejutkan Sakura. Sedari tadi, gadis itu berdiri mematung di sana, namun pikirannya melayang. Memandangi hujan, mengingatkannya kepada pria yang sangat peka dengan hujan, pria yang hanya menumpahkan segala emosi dan air matanya saat kawanan air itu turun.

"Aa, sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu hujan, Itachi-san. Hujan dari tadi turun sehingga aku tak bisa pulang. Huft, terkadang hujan merepotkan juga yah?" ucap gadis _pink_ itu, namun matanya masih tak lepas dari kawanan butiran air itu. Sakura tampak kedinginan, cardigan putih yang dipakainya itu ternyata tak cukup membantunya untuk melawan rasa dingin.

"Hm, cuaca cukup dingin. Bagaimana kalau kau datang kerumahku untuk minum teh bersama? Kebetulan, rumahku tak jauh dari sini. Setelah itu, aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang." Tawaran dari Itachi mengejutkan Sakura. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat tawaran seperti itu dari seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Cukup lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Sakura untuk mempertimbangkan tawaran Itachi. Sebenarnya, Itachi cukup cemas kalau Sakura menolak tawarannya karena itu berati gagalah rencananya kali ini. Namun, nasib berpihak kepada Itachi, akhirnya, gadis itu menyetujui undangan Itachi.

_.-*-._

"Ehm, Itachi-san, apa kau tinggal sendirian di sini?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka tengah berada di perkarangan rumah keluarga Uchiha itu sementara Itachi sendiri sedang membuka pintu yang terkunci. Dapat dipastikan rumah ini tadinya kosong.

"Tidak, aku tinggal bersama adikku. Biasanya sebentar lagi ia kembali. Hm... Masuklah." Jawab Itachi. Ia membuka lebar pintu yang semula terkunci, seolah menyambut kedatangan Sakura yang akan melewatinya. Kesan pertama yang Sakura dapat adalah kesederhanaan. Sakura tahu, saat ini ia tengah berada di ruang tamu. Dinding yang di cat putih polos hanya dipajangi beberapa lukisan sederhana yang tidak menutupi kemungkinan merupakan karya pribadi. Tiga buah sofa kulit hitam yang berbeda ukuran diatur agar mengelilingi meja kaca yang cantik namun sederhana. Selain itu, hanya terdapat jam dinding sederhana namun antik dan lemari pajangan yang membatasi ruang tamu tersebut dengan ruangan lain.

"Silahkan duduk, aku akan menyiapkan tehnya." Ucap Itachi, kemudian ia segera menghilang dari ruangan itu. Sakura akhirnya memilih sofa yang terdekat dengannya untuk diduduki sambil menunggu Itachi. Tak lama, Itachi kembali dengan membawa dua buah cangkir teh dan sebuah poci yang berisikan teh yang masih panas.

Sambil menikmati teh, kedua orang tersebut berbincang-bincang ringan hanya sebatas memecahkan keheningan. Suasana pada awalnya memang agak canggung, namun kelamaan, pembicaraan mereka kian mengakrab hingga rasa canggung itu lenyap sudah. Saling berbagi cerita, Sakura yang menceritakan inti-inti masa lalunya yang sebenarnya sudah Itachi ketahui hingga menjawab pertanyaan Sakura mengenai alasan Itachi tinggal di rumah yang sederhana seperti ini. Itachi bercerita, sudah sejak lama ia ingin tinggal di rumahnya sendiri, yang sederhana dan lepas dari kemewahan. Akhirnya, setelah menabung seberapa lama, ia dapat membeli rumahnya sendiri. Tak berapa lama kemudian, adiknya ikut tinggal di sini, walau masih bergabung dengan usaha klan Uchiha. Sakura baru saja akan menanyakan perihal adik Itachi ketika tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Orang tersebut masuk dengan wajah yang cukup panik.

"Aniki, aku pulang, ada... apa? Ehm, Sa-sakura?"

_.-*-._

Seakan puas telah melepaskan segala tanggungannya, langit begitu cerah malam ini. Bulan muncul dengan malu-malu, ditemani jutaan bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam. Sepasang muda-mudi, kini tengah menikmati keindahan langit tanpa kata. Keduanya terlalu canggung untuk mengungkapkan apapun, emosi terlalu menguasai perasaan masing-masing dan banyak pertanyaan yang harus diungkapkan namun tak tahu harus dimulai dari mana.

Entah kebetulan atau bukan, sesaat setelah keduanya bertemu, telepon genggam Itachi berdering. Katanya, ada urusan mendadak di rumah sakit yang harus ia tangani, jadi, ia menitipkan Sakura pada Sasuke dan menyarankan Sasuke untuk mengajak Sakura ke kebun belakang mereka.

"Sudah lama ya, Sasuke, sejak terakhir kita bertemu. Apa kabar?" pertanyaan dari sang gadis mencoba untuk memecahkan dinding kehenigan di antara mereka.

"Hn. Kau sudah pulang, Sakura?" setelah menjawab dengan jawaban yang tak pasti, Sasuke memberikan pertanyaan yang sungguh dapat dijawab dengan mudah.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, Sasuke." Jawab Sakura, dingin. Ia sudah tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di depan pria yang dulu, memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Maaf..." Kata Sasuke, nyaris seperti bisikan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Semuanya telah berlalu... Tak ada yang perlu disalahkan..." Ucap Sakura masih tanpa ekspresi. Setelah sekian lama, Sakura bahkan tak bisa menunjukkan emosinya di hadapan pria ini.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu maksudku!" tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke setengah berteriak, seperti seseorang yang ketakutan. Dengan cepat, ia menyambar Sakura dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Awalnya, Sakura berontak diperlalukan seperti itu, namun dekapan Sasuke kian mengerat hingga Sakura tak bisa berontak lagi.

"Maaf, maafkan aku _cherry_! Maaf, aku telah bodoh saat itu, a-aku hanya tidak sadar... kalau kau sangat berharga bagiku, _cherry_! Maaf, saat itu aku bimbang, aku bingung akan perasaanku. Kumohon, _cherry_, agar kau benar-benar kembali..." Sasuke berbisik tepat di sebelah telinga Sakura. Bisikan yang terdengar memilukan, nada sesal, sedih, kesepian dan keputusasaan bercampur menjadi satu.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Ino?" tanya Sakura, masih ragu. Ia tahu kalau sahabatnya satu itu, sangat mencintai pria di hadapannya ini.

"Hubungan kami lama telah berakhir. Setelah Ino tau penyebab kepergianmu, ia langsung memutuskan hubungan kami. Ia merasa sangat bersalah padamu, kau tau itu _cherry_?" Perkataan Sasuke barusan menyadarkan Sakura bahwa ia telah bersikap cukup egois dengan membiarkan orang-orang yang mengasihinya, menghawatirkan keberadaan dirinya.

"Jadi, _cherry_, bagaimana? Bersediakah kau menjadi _cherry_-ku, menjalin lagi hubungan yang sempat putus dulu?" pertanyaan Sasuke menandakan ia tak ingin ada jawaban yang ditunda.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa." Jawaban singkat dari Sakura membuat Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya. Dekapannya terlebas saat itu juga. Sakit rasanya mendengar pernyataan Sakura. "Namun," Sakura melanjutkan, "aku ingin kita memulai semuanya, dari awal lagi." Ucap Sakura disertai senyum manis. Kemudian, Sakura langsung memeluk pria di hadapannya ini dengan sejuta perasaan rindu. Sasuke yang tersadar, langsung membalas pelukan _cherry_-nya itu. Di wajahnya, tersungging senyuman bahagia yang hampir tak pernah di tampakkannya.

"_I love you, my cherry. I won't do any fool again and please promise to me, you won't leave me again..."_

_ "Love you too, _Sasuke-kun,_ I promise..."_

Dan biarlah waktu ini, dimiliki mereka berdua untuk sementara, ditemani sang bulan dan bintang-bintang ajudannya.

_.-*-._

Sementara itu...

"Hm, siapa gadis itu, Itachi?" tanya seseorang di sebelah Itachi. Kini, mereka tengah bersembunyi di dalam mobil, mengamati kedua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu.

"Calon adik iparku..."

"Gadis yang menghilang itu?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu dia?"

"Kau ini berisik, Kisame! Baiklah, aku hanya mengumpulkan beberapa informasi dari Sakura dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, aku mengecek kecocokan kedua informasi itu. Selanjutnya, aku memintamu untuk membantuku dalam proses menemukan mereka berdua. Hanya itu saja!"

"Hm, baiklah. Ehm, Itachi, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Bagaimana kalau ke markas? Kau jarang sekali kesana akhir-akhir ini. Yang lain sudah menunggu"

"Terserah kau saja..."

Dan, mobil itupun meluncur meninggalkan lokasi yang ditempatinya dari tadi.

_.-*-._

_~karena ketika rajutanmu itu kusut, bukalah ulang rajutanmu itu dan mulailah dari awal lagi, sayang~_

_.-*-._

.

.

.

OWARI

Author's note:

Akhirnya, bisa selesai juga! Yuki pikir, fic ini enggak akan selesai tepat waktu... Ternyata, BERHASIL!

Syukurlah... :)

Maaf kalau fic ini terkesan kacau, jujur, Yuki ngerjainnya seperti buru-buru, lalu, entah, mood Yuki juga kurang baik saat mengerjakan fic ini ditambah Yuki yang kehabisan kata-kata... _

Bisa dibilang kalau ini adalah sequel dari fic Yuki sebelumnya yang berjudul **Realise me**, baca juga yah *promosi* XD

Tapi, bukan dibuat 100% sebagai sequelnya Realise me, kan tadi 'hanya bisa dibilang' hhahaha...

#abaikan aja -_-

Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic Yuki ini, dan Yuki sangat berharap akan pendapat reader dan senpai semua mengenai fic ini memalui review kalian :D

19 Februari 2012,

Sukoshi Yuki


End file.
